


结伴而行

by asgardsloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 你是一个女巫，因为一个案件偶遇了Dean和Sam，然后一起滚了个床单的故事，部分内容基于S7E16，有改动





	结伴而行

**Author's Note:**

> PWP、3p、nc17、口交、肛交、宫交、烧死女巫的简短描写

你是一个女巫，一个刚刚通过了巫师中级考试的20岁的年轻女巫，就在你拿到成绩单的这个早晨，你被人赶出了家门。

“按照咱们家的传统，通过了中级考试就该出门去见见世面了”

你的父亲微笑着把一个手提箱塞进你怀里，然后当着你的面关上了大门，你愤愤不平的坐在台阶上打开了手提箱，狗屁的家族传统，他只是在报复你前几天闯进了主卧打断了他和妈咪的美好时光罢了，不算大的手提箱里胡乱的塞着一件外套和一堆常用的巫术材料，没有钱，也没有卡，你充满了愤怒的合上了箱子，转身用力的砸门

“你至少给我点钱！老爹，你这样我只能走到街口去见见世面了！”

然而紧闭的房门没有一丝一毫要打开的迹象，你气冲冲的又踹了一脚实木的房门，拎着手提箱往外走，才走了几步，一个沉甸甸的绒布袋子从天而降砸在了你的头上。  
你惨叫了一声抬起头，只看见了你父亲的脸在窗帘后一闪而过。  
你打开了袋子，里面装着大半袋古旧的达克特金币，还算常见的巫术材料，可以用来许愿和诅咒，你的脑海里迅速的闪过巫术材料大辞典里关于达克特金币的注解。  
你叹了口气，这 玩意现在对于你的价值完全回归了他本来的用处——货币。

你花了五个金币在路口的女巫咖啡馆租了一个小小的包间，顺带把其中大部分兑换成了美元，只留下了十枚金币塞进了你的材料箱里，你抱着杯子瘫在包间的沙发里，盘算着自己接下来的行程，你只有一千美元，虽然看起来是一笔不小的数额，但考虑到你不知道什么时候才能回家，所以还是需要节省着使用，这就意味着你不能去太远的地方，最好是俄勒冈、内华达、亚利桑那州中的一个。  
当然如果能够待在加利福尼亚那就再好不过了，你这样想着把墙上的地图摘了下来，从脖子上取下了你的水晶灵摆，蘸了一滴杯子里的咖啡悬垂在地图上。

“Deduc me illuc”

深色的咖啡渍在地图上游走，最后停在了哥伦比亚河的边缘，一个叫做波特兰的城市，虽然比你一开始的计划远了一点，可也还在你能够接受的范围内。  
你盯着地图思考了几秒钟，耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我会听从神明的旨意，希望能遇到点有趣的事情。”

波特兰的一家咖啡馆

你选了一个靠窗的座位，尽管坐了七八个小时客车的你早已经饥肠辘辘，可是这家店的苹果派还是难吃的要命，你皱着眉小口的吞咽着嘴里的食物，无比的想念家里的饭菜，尽管你那个小气的老爹总是嫉妒你打扰了他和你妈咪的亲昵时光，可是你还是想念他做的炸鱼和苹果派。  
你叹了口气，喝了口咖啡，试图用简陋的速溶咖啡冲下那块粘在你喉咙的苹果派碎屑，就在这个时候你的视线落在了位于你前方不远处的另一张桌子上

“Holly crap！”

你差点将刚喝进去的咖啡喷出来，你难以置信的看着那两个男人随手丢在桌上的一双舞鞋，明晃晃的魔力波动和正在缓慢变换着尺寸的外观无一不在昭示着这是一件诅咒物，你把杯子重重的砸在桌面上，几乎是跳起来扑到了那张桌子前，压低了声音冲着两个正在吃饭的男人怒吼。

“你们两个白痴到底是哪个学校毕业的，这种”  
你把手放在在舞鞋上方划过了一个圈  
“这种程度的诅咒物，你们怎么能！怎么敢就把它这样放在餐馆的桌子上，没有任何的防护措施？这会出人命的你们这两个蠢货，我要和你们的导师举报你们两个……”

你的声音越来越小，直到最后几个恶毒的单词消失在唇齿之间，因为此刻这两个男人正一脸呆滞的看着你，其中一个短头发的男人甚至无意识的将啃了一半的汉堡掉在了盘子里。而你后知后觉的发现这两个人身上没有一丝一毫的魔力波动，甚至连你见过的学习最差的见习巫师身上的那种时不时会闪烁的魔性光芒也没有，你干干的吞咽了一下口水，发现你可能认错了人，你尴尬的收回了几乎要挥在对方脸上的手臂，后退了一步。

“抱歉，我…我认错了人，我……”  
“女士，你认识这个东西？”

另一个头发稍长男人最先反应了过来，他向前探了探身，灰绿色的眼睛紧紧地盯着你的脸庞，你下意识的再次退了一步，这下另一个短头发的男人也反应了过来，他伸手捉住了你的胳膊，比常人稍高的温度透过衬衫袖子印在了你的皮肤上，你哆嗦了一下试图抽回手，这似乎让对方认为你试图逃跑而将你抓的更紧了一些，直到你吃痛的叫出了声才稍微放轻了一点手上的力度。  
你被这个男人拉着坐在了空着的椅子上，面前的桌子上正好是那双完全吸引了你注意力的芭蕾舞鞋，你皱着眉向后靠，试图离这个无时无刻不在散发着诅咒波动的物品远一些，然而对面正盯着你的两个男人让你没法做出更多的动作，你谨慎的选择着用词，想要和这两个愚蠢的普通人解释清楚这样东西有多危险。

“你是个女巫吗？”

头发稍长的的男人穿着一件绿色的格子衬衫，袖子卷到了手肘的位置露出了健壮的小臂，他再次问了你一个问题，你打量了一下这两个男人，得出了一个你绝对打不过这两人的结论，你紧张的舔了舔下唇，学校里关于暴露身份的处罚条例让你谨慎的选择着用词。

“呃…我想…也许…我是说，如果你指的是跟这件诅咒物…我是说…这双芭蕾舞鞋相关的那种女巫…嗯…我也许……是”

两个男人对视了一眼，短头发的男人颇有兴趣的看着你

“女巫还有很多种类？”

你更加的紧张了，几乎要缩进椅子里，手指下意识的抠着桌子的边缘。

“也许…还有某些童话故事里…吃…孩子的巫师？”

短头发的男人笑出了声，他摸了摸自己的后颈，冲你伸出了手。

“我是Dean， Dean Winchester，这是我的弟弟，Sam，你是？”  
“Rayne，Rayne Black”

你试探着伸出手和这个叫Dean的男人握了握，对方的手掌宽厚，掌心带着一层厚厚的茧子，你用食指摸了摸，Dean纵容了你的行为，只是冲你眨了眨眼，你咬着下唇缩回了手。 

“所以这个东西是一个诅咒…诅咒物？”

另一个被叫做Sam的青年颇为感兴趣的用一个夹子夹着舞鞋翻转着查看，你盯着他的动作，感到一阵头痛，就算是在学校里面对最糟糕的见习巫师你也没有感到如此的无奈。

“不！不要去动它！它的魔力波动大概相当于三级的诅咒物了，你们需要的是尽快找一个盒子，刻上封印咒文，然后把它放到远离人群的地方！”

坐在你对面的两个男人再次对视了一眼，Sam收回了翻弄芭蕾舞鞋的手，对着你露出了一个微笑

“Rayne，事情是这样的，我和Dean，我们并不是巫师，这个…这个三级封印物我们没有办法处理，所以我希望你能够帮我们一个忙，刻一个你说的封印…封印盒子。”

你犹豫了一下，点了点头，直到Dean拎着你的手提箱和Sam两人一前一后的夹着你走出咖啡厅，停在了一辆黑色的轿车前面，Sam微笑着把你塞进了Impala的后座，紧跟着坐在了你的身边，你打开了你的手提箱，小心翼翼的翻找着，坐在你旁边的Sam饶有兴致的打量着你的手提箱。

“嗨，你在找什么？”  
“嗯…金线菊的粉末、蜻蜓的翅膀、蜗牛的触角、蜘蛛的眼睛还有……找到了！黑水晶笔”

你从箱子里翻出了所有你需要的东西，装进了一个小小的绒布袋随手丢在了Sam的膝盖上。

“大概就是这些东西了，如果你们能提供我一个盒子的话，我大概半个小时就可以制作一个封印，之后只要不把它从盒子里拿出来就不会有问题。”

Dean回过头看了你一眼，Sam咳嗽了一下，拎着膝盖上的袋子放在了你们之间的座椅上，你打量着Sam的侧脸，他和Dean的长相有着很多相似的地方，深绿色的瞳孔，挺立的鼻梁和红润的嘴唇 ，但是sam的轮廓比Dean更明显一些。不知道哪一个的唇吻起来更好一些，你在心里胡乱的想着。

你坐在汽车旅馆的桌边，手里拿着一个刚做好的封印，对着灯光仔细的打量着边角的弧度。Dean拎着啤酒坐在了你的对面，用啤酒瓶冲着你手里的盒子比划了一下。

“so……我猜你是一个很厉害的女巫？”

你耸了耸肩，小心翼翼的转着手里的盒子，不时在颜色不够均匀的部分补上一笔。

“事实上，我刚刚拿到了我的中级巫师资格证，并不算很厉害，只是刚刚达到外出实习的及格线而已。”  
“所以…呃…你们有学校和考试？恕我直言，之前我遇到的所有女巫似乎并没有你说的…什么中级资格证。”

你放下了刚刚完工的封印盒子，小心翼翼的在水杯里清洗你的黑水晶笔尖，随意的顺着Dean的话搭了一句。

“你们见过很多的女巫吗？”  
“事实上，我和Sam，我们…嗯…见过很多的女巫，我们是猎人”

你的动作停滞了一瞬间，这是你没有想到的情形，你缓慢的放下了手里的水杯，视线再次在Sam和Dean的身上扫过，你再一次确认就算他们丢掉腰后别着的匕首和手枪，你也没办法打赢这两人。你偷偷的把手放进了外套的口袋，握住了护符。

“所以？你们已经拿到了你们要的封印，你们会杀了我吗？”

Dean笑了起来，你不得不承认他的样子很好看，尤其是笑着看着你的时候。绿色的瞳孔在灯光下仿佛晕了层浅浅的光芒，Sam走了过来把手放在了Dean的肩膀上。

“事实上，这双芭蕾舞鞋已经杀了三个人了，我想我们需要找到是谁把这双鞋送到杂货店的，也许你能给我们一些帮助？”

你松了口气，Dean的态度让你多多少少确定了他们并不是常规意义上的那种猎人，你松开了攥在手中的护符，把手放到了舞鞋的上方，仔细的感受着这股让你不是很舒服的诅咒波动。

“In nomine domini mei hoc erat fons gubernaculis tractanda”

杯子里的水剧烈的摇晃了起来，玻璃杯发出了一声脆响，炸裂成了细碎的残片并漂浮了起来，缓慢而迟钝的拼出了一个地址。

“Pearl District 17”

你深深地呼吸，努力控制着玻璃的碎片组成更多的字符，然而来自另一个和你等级相差无几的魔力扰乱了你的控制，汗水顺着你的额头流下，你的手指抑制不住的颤抖，最后一个数字只显现出了半个弧度，接着整行文字发出了黑色的光芒，迅速的消散在了空气中。  
你艰难的喘息着，直到Sam拍抚着你的后背，在你的手里塞了杯热水，这勉强缓解了你脱力的症状。

“制作这个诅咒物的是一个黑女巫，等级应该和我差不多，可能在珍珠区172号，173号，178号，179号四所房子中的一个，”  
“非常感谢你的帮助，Rayne，现在我们要去猎魔，你是要呆在这里等我们回来还是和我们一起去”

你平复了一下呼吸，选择了和他们一起去，不单单是因为面对的是擅长杀戮的献祭的黑女巫，更是因为你那一点点说不清道不明的绮念，这对兄弟的样子实在是太符合你的口味，你并不介意有更多和两人接触的机会。

珍珠区179号

挡在Sam前面的你万分庆幸自己选择和他们一起来到了黑女巫的住所，这是你第一次面对黑女巫的魔法，被你攥在手心里的护符发出了明亮的光芒，灼热的温度在你的掌心烙下了一片伤痕。但就在一分钟前，它刚刚帮你和在你身后的Sam挡掉了一次致命的伤害，你浑身哆嗦着看着距离你不过一米的黑女巫惨叫着被火焰吞噬，你瞪大了眼睛，思绪一片空白，直到Dean掰开了你的手指，你才松开了已经焦黑变形的护符，Dean皱着眉看着你手心的伤痕，摇晃着你的肩膀，直到你的视线重新开始聚焦。

“嘿！Rayne！嘿！你还好吗？”

你缓慢的调转了视线，看向Dean的脸，努力的捋顺打结的舌头，Sam叹了口气，从背后拥住了你的肩膀，来自人体的温度让你打了个激灵，瑟缩着向后靠进了Sam的怀里，Sam半抱着你把你拖出了珍珠区179号的大门，塞进了Impala的后座，你环抱住自己的肩膀，试图驱散刚刚看到的骇人场景。可是黑女巫的尖叫一直在你的脑海中回荡，这让你抖的更加厉害。直到一件男人的外套落在你的身上，接着Sam伸出手把你揽进了怀里，安抚的拍着你的后背，你闻着他身上淡淡的须后水的香气，慢慢的停止了颤抖。开车的Dean回头看了你一眼，手指在方向盘上敲了敲。

“来，我带你去个好地方”

直到下车之后你才发现裹在你身上的外套是Dean的，你在脱下外套塞回车里和就这么穿着之间犹豫了一秒钟，默默地把系好了外套的扣子，过长的下摆和碍事的袖口让你看起来像是一个偷穿了大人衣服的孩子，Sam看着你的动作没有说话，只是在你身侧虚虚的扶着你的后背，你挽好了袖子才发现Dean带你来了一家酒吧，你站在彩色霓虹灯招牌下犹豫了一会，在这之前你从没来过这种地方。如果你的老爹直到你偷偷跑去酒吧大概会让你手抄一本咒语大全。可是，这大概也能算是历练的一种？你小心的推开了门，酒吧特有的灯光下，你一眼就发现了Dean正在向你招手，你走过去发现桌上摆着三只小小的玻璃杯，淡金色的酒液盈在窄而深的酒杯里，看起来像是你在考试中调出的最棒的魔药。

“这可是波特兰最棒的地方，这玩意我刚刚喝了一杯，我只能说 awesome！”  
“嘿，Dean，我觉得她好像不能…我是说应该给她一杯啤酒，这个太…”

耳边好像是Sam在和Dean争论应不应该给你喝这个东西，而你只是着了魔一样的盯着杯子，不管是什么都行，只要能让你忘记刚刚发生的那一幕，你伸出手端起酒杯迅速的一口闷了进去，辛辣的酒液滚过你的舌面，冰冷的液体顺着你的喉管流下，几秒之后你感到一个巨大的火球从你的胃里升了上来，有那么一小会你几乎忘记了你谁是，你在哪里，血液逆行涌进了你的脑袋，你晃了晃头，很好，你现在根本想不起来你为什么要喝酒了，你的目光茫然的从Sam和Dean的脸上滑过，咧开嘴露出了一个傻笑。

“这…这棒极了，嗝”

Dean惊愕的坐直了身体，他难以置信的看着你在椅子里摇晃着身体，捏在手里的酒杯砰的掉在了桌面上。Sam伸手拉住了你的胳膊，避免了你顺着椅子滑下去的命运。你笑着伸手摸了摸Dean的脸，指尖抚过Dean被酒液润湿的唇，他说的没错，这感觉真的好极了。

“作为一个女巫，你还真是刷新了我对女巫这个种群的认知。”

你摇晃着，不知道是被Dean还是被Sam半拉半抱的从椅子里扶了起来，你踉跄着试图跟上对方的脚步，可是仿佛踩在棉花上的双脚让你只想跪下去，直到你被一双有力的臂膀横抱了起来，你傻笑着把脸埋进对方的颈间磨蹭，鼻端萦绕的是刚刚陪伴了你一路的须后水的香气，隔着衣服你能清楚地听见对方的心跳声，你满足的靠在对方的肩上，直到被带回了他们居住的旅店，你被Sam放在了床上，而你揪着Sam的衣服跪坐了起来，捧着Sam的脸吻上了他的唇，你湿热的舌尖急切的扫过男人的唇瓣，直到Sam小小的叹了口气，开始回应你的亲吻，你们的舌纠缠在一起，你伸手搂着Sam的脖颈，他的手在你的后腰摸索，直到开门的声音打断了你们的亲热，Dean拎着一袋啤酒斜靠在门框上满脸坏笑的看着你们。

“抱歉，我不知道你们正在……别着急我拿上车钥匙就走。”

Dean关上门往床边走过来，你看见Impala的钥匙正搁在床边的小桌上，一个色情而邪恶的念头窜进了你的脑海，而你为这个疯狂的想法战栗不已，你看着Dean伸手去拿钥匙，你斜过身体按住了Dean的手，充满渴求的看着Dean的绿眼睛。

“不，Dean，别走。”  
Dean明显的愣住了，他看看你又看看Sam。  
“For the God's sake，你喝醉了，我可没有兴趣旁观你和我弟弟之间将要发生的事情”

你加大了力气，按住Dean试图抽回的手。  
“不，不是旁观，我想要你，Dean，和我想要Sam一样。”

你舔了舔下唇，看见Dean的手指颤动了一瞬，你盯着他的表情，他看着Sam，于是你也回头看着Sam， 兴许是你眼中的渴求太过明显，Sam没有说话，向旁边挪了一步给Dean让出了一定的空间，你抓着Dean的手放在了自己的胸口，你听见Dean骂了句脏话，接着是啤酒瓶滚落在地毯上的声音，你一直穿着的男款外套被Dean扯了开来，他隔着你纤薄的衬衫重重的揉了一把你的胸口，你惊喘着想要说话，Sam按住了你的后颈再一次吻上了你的嘴唇，在酒精和情欲的双重作用下你的脑子昏昏沉沉，你能感觉到身后的床垫重重一沉，Dean爬了上来，他的手探进了你的衬衫内，兴许是刚刚握过啤酒的原因，Dean的手掌带着冰凉的水汽，贴在你腰间的皮肤上，你打了个哆嗦，扭动着腰肢想要躲避，却被人一把扯开了衬衫，你颤了颤，Sam和Dean像是排练过一样，Sam的手从你的腋下绕到背后解开了你的内衣，Dean的手握住了你随着被扯落的bra而摇晃的两只雪白的乳房。  
你迷蒙的看着近在咫尺的Sam的脸，他黑色的发丝在额前晃荡着，他啄吻着你微肿的唇瓣，你喘息着把手按在Sam的胸口，隔着薄薄的布料你能感觉到他的心跳的和你一样的快，你看着他和Dean对视了一眼，飞快的甩脱了身上的衣服，Dean拖着你向后让出了Sam的位置，你后知后觉的发现身后的Dean已经和你一样赤裸着上身，他捏着你的下颌强迫你回头和他接吻，不同于Sam相对温和的吻，Dean的唇要厚一点，舌尖还带着烟草和烈酒的味道，你顺从的张开了嘴任由对方在你的口中翻搅，浓烈的雄性气息让你感到头晕目眩。你的小腹紧缩，湿滑的淫液从甬道里溢出，不需要人提醒你也大概清楚你的内裤大概已经湿透了。可是这真的很棒，就像你在车上想的一样，这两个人吻起来的感觉完全不同，可你分不出哪一个更棒。

你的身体软倒在Dean的怀里，你能感觉到有一根硬物抵在你的腰间，你扭过身体胡乱的伸手去摸，却被另一个人捉着手腕扣在了背后，这让你只能被迫挺起了上身，将乳尖送到了Dean的嘴边，你的头向后靠在了Sam的肩上，他含着你的耳垂吮吸，滚热的舌尖舔舐着你的耳廓，你颤抖着，胡乱的扭动着身体，直到Dean咬住了你的乳头大力的吮吸，触电般的快感让你发出了缠绵的呻吟，不知道是谁扯下了你的裤子，你分辨不出是谁的手掌掰开了你的大腿，粗糙的指腹揉弄着你腿间湿漉的入口，除了一只禁锢着你双手的大掌之外，其他的三只手都在你的身体上游移，带着枪茧的掌心抚过你白嫩的躯体会给你带来强烈的快感。  
你呻吟着，闭着眼睛享受着这份快感，可是不够，还不够，你早已湿透的花穴叫嚣着想要更多，可对方却只是漫不经心的揉弄着你颤抖的花瓣，尽管你流的水已经弄湿了那玩弄你下体的手掌，可对方却没有一点想要填满你的意思。你睁开了眼睛，渴求的看着眼前的脸庞，你有些分不清是Sam还是Dean，可是这不重要，不管是谁，只要能给你，只要能把你从这焦渴的折磨中解放出来，你讨好的冲着对方分开了双腿，内壁饥渴的蠕动着挤出了另一波甜腻的液体，你喃喃的叫着Sam的名字。

“帮帮我，Sam，我好难受”

回应你的是背后传来的轻笑，你被推进了面前人的怀里，身后的男人钳住了你白嫩的腰肢，有一根滚烫的性器抵在了你的腿心，你迫不及待的翘起了屁股，迎合着对方的动作，直到硕大的龟头顶开了你的穴口，你倒抽了一口气，你从未尝试过这种尺寸的性器，粗大的茎身几乎要把你内壁的褶皱全部撑平，轻微的撕裂感让你恐惧的瞪大了眼睛，你觉得自己已经被填满了，可是对方还在坚定的推进，你徒劳的扭着腰，试图脱离对方的掌控，可是控制着你的手臂让你一丝一毫都摆脱不了现在的处境，你反射性的收缩着甬道，试图将那根东西推挤出去，却只能让侵入你的男人愈发的舒爽，你哽咽了起来，直到对方的小腹贴上了你软嫩的臀肉，你缓了口气，感觉自己像被钉住的鱼，所有的挣扎和反抗都被压制，Sam实在太大也太长，你觉的胃部都在隐隐作痛，然而侵犯你的男人却没有丝毫地怜惜，他只给了你几秒钟的适应时间，接着就开始小幅度的抽送了起来，滚烫的硬物稍稍抽出一点再狠狠的顶了进去，你被撞的几乎跪不稳，全靠掐着你腰的手和扶着你肩膀的Dean保持着平衡。  
你的脸贴在Dean的小腹上，他粗长的性器就在你的脸旁散发着火热的温度，你抿了抿唇，讨好的用手握住那根肉刃揉弄，和埋在你身体里的那根相差无几的尺寸让你头皮有些发麻，被酒精麻痹的头脑想象不出他们两个打算怎么玩弄你，你开始怀疑你能不能活着从床上下来，然而很快，你有些分神的抚弄明显让对方感到了不满，Dean抬高了你的下巴，用紫涨的性器顶端在你的唇瓣上揉弄，从顶端溢出的前液沾湿了你的嘴唇，你几乎是下意识的张开了嘴，一根粗壮的性器就顶了进来，压着你的舌头一路顶到了你的喉口，你呜咽了一声，用手试图撑住Dean的大腿，可就在这时在你身后的Sam恶意的放开了你的腰，近乎全根没入的一个顶弄让你毫无防备的吞下了Dean的整根性器，你的咽喉反射性的箍紧了Dean的半截性器，喉管收缩着吸紧了Dean的阴茎，Dean在你头顶舒爽的喘息着，他的手指插进了你的发间，按住了你的后脑，Sam不知道从那摸了只手铐，将你的双手再一次反拷在了背后。

接下来的十几分钟里，你几乎被两个人操弄的快要窒息，你第一次知道兄弟俩在床上的同步率可以那么高，Dean后退，Sam前进，Sam后退，Dean前进，这让你感觉自己无时无刻不再被人深深地插着，更过分的是有一小段时间两个人都在同步的插入和抽出，上下一起被狠狠侵犯的感觉让你几乎快要晕厥，从你的嘴角流下的津液和从花穴淌下的蜜液大概都足以浸湿你身下的床单，很快你的身体漫上了情欲的红潮，你的手指纠缠在了一起，熟悉的快感从背脊升起，只要一点点，再多操你几下你就能到达高潮，可就在这个时候Sam停了下来，他完全抽出了性器，从你毫无规律的收缩着的甬道里拔了出去，紧跟着Dean也从你的嘴里退了出去，你不满的睁开了眼睛，才发现面前的男人换了一个，接着一根湿漉漉的带着淫液的肉棒塞进了你的嘴里，你下意识的吮住，才后知后觉的反应过来这大概是你自己的液体，可你来不及反对， 空虚的前穴再一次被填满，Sam的性器比Dean的粗了一点，可Dean的性器比Sam的要长，顶到了你从未被人触及的区域，你瑟缩着，可Dean大概是发现了什么，他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，和Sam说了一句什么，你听不真切，只知道Sam捏住了你的脸颊让你完全不能闭上嘴巴，紧跟着Dean扳住了你的肩膀，两个男人同时挺身，Sam顶进了你的咽喉，而Dean，你不知道他操进了哪里，你只知道一阵强烈的酸麻感从小腹升起，你的身体最深最隐秘的部分被强行撬开了一个入口，剧烈的快感让你的眼前闪过一片白茫，眼泪顺着你的脸颊流了下来，你的身体抽搐着到达了高潮，甬道痉挛着吸绞住了Dean的阴茎。

你试图蜷缩起身体，但一前一后操弄着你的两个人显然没有给你这样的机会，Dean不紧不慢的抽送着，每隔几下总会顶进那个让你酸麻不已的地方，你抓不到规律，也没法开口求饶，只好挑着眼睛看Sam，可是他只是温柔的摸了摸你的脸颊，拇指轻轻的擦掉了你的泪水，但是侵犯你的动作却没有一丝一毫的和缓，直到你再一次被Dean的动作送上了顶峰，大股温热的液体从深处涌出，内壁颤抖着收缩，狠狠地缠住了穴里的粗大，Dean发出了粗重的喘息声，他和Sam一起在你的身体里大开大合的冲撞着，就在你觉得自己快要无法呼吸的时候，埋在你喉咙里的分身抖动着，大股大股的液体灌进了你的喉管，你呛咳着吐出了Sam的阴茎，还来不及擦拭你嘴角的液体，在你背后的Dean低吼着挺身，滚烫的阳具挤开了你体内的入口，大量的精液被射进了你的体内，你的内壁恋恋不舍的吮吸着男人的性器，Sam解开了你的手铐，轻轻地拍打着你的脸颊。

“嘿，亲爱的，你还好吗？”  
“我…”

你摇了摇头又点了点头，不知道自己应该做什么反应，Dean还埋在你的身体里，你紧缩的内壁还能感觉到穴里吃着的那根东西上勃勃跳动的青筋，Sam虽然现在很温柔，可你还没忘记最开始是他完全不顾你是否能够承受，而让你吞下Dean的阴茎的。这该死的两兄弟，在床上一模一样的狠戾、毫不留情的操弄几乎要把你做死在床上，可是又真的很爽，你从未尝试过这种尺寸的性器，尽管你一度觉得窒息，可是高潮带来的酥麻还残留在你的身体里，Sam见你没有说话，低下头吻了吻你汗湿的额头。绿色的眼睛里满是狡黠。

“我想我和Dean还需要更多，或许我们可以换个花样？”

什么？不不不，这不行，至少现在还不行，你这样想着并试图挣扎着离开Sam的怀抱，可是很快的你感觉到了熟悉的硬物在你的体内复苏，一点一点撑开了你的内壁，你的瞳孔收缩，试图拒绝，可Sam看出了你的意图，他吻住了你的唇，堵住了你所有拒绝的言辞，你所有的推拒都化作了无力的呜呜声， 你听见Dean在你背后轻松的说着。

“没问题，我看她很乐意，她的小屁股正热情的吸着我呢”

此刻你无比的后悔之前提出要一起“玩玩”的那个建议，你绵软的身体毫无拒绝的力道，只能随着兄弟两人的动作被摆弄成适合被操弄的姿势，你伏在Sam的怀里，Dean从你的花穴里抽了出去，取而代之的是Sam的阴茎，女上位的姿势让你将Sam的性器吞到了前所未有的深度，你感到那个被Dean反复撬开的入口已经不再紧闭，Sam轻而易举的顶了进去，你呜咽了一声，难以适应的酸麻感席卷了你的身体。你沙哑着嗓子问Sam那是什么。在床边的抽屉里不知道翻找什么的Dean诧异的回头看你。

“哦，亲爱的，你不知道那是什么地方吗？难道以前没有人进去过吗？”

你不知所措的摇了摇头，Dean和Sam愉悦的笑了起来，Dean翻出了一管润滑剂，拿在手里掂了掂，回到了你的身边和你交换了一个甜腻的亲吻，随着一大股冰冷的液体被挤在你的后穴入口，你被冰的一个哆嗦，紧跟着一根手指探进了你从未被人使用过的地方，你颤抖着搂住了Sam的脖子，他把你的头发别到了耳后，在你的颈侧落下一连串细碎的亲吻。Dean再次挤进了一根手指，你的后穴收缩着紧紧地裹着Dean的手指，似乎是被你的小动作取悦到了。Dean放轻了动作揉弄着你细嫩的肠壁，你一阵一阵的颤抖着，穴口收缩又放开，Sam安抚的摸着你的肩背，小幅度的抽送着，你咬着下唇，后穴里尖锐的酸涩感让你小腹不自觉抽搐。水嫩的肠壁被粗糙的指腹揉着，不同于润滑剂的粘腻液体逐渐泌了出来，在Dean的动作间被带出了体外，你喘息着，难以形容的欲望在你的身体里猛烈的燃烧，你听见Dean在你的耳边说着Sam侵犯的地方是你的子宫，你猛地颤抖了起来，因为Dean的性器正在挤进的你后穴，你扬起了头，发出了类似小动物濒死的哀鸣，然而没有人停下，Sam和Dean一人握着你一边的乳房在手中揉捏着，你肿胀的乳尖被拉扯，Sam的手指亵玩着你的阴蒂，尖锐的快感掩盖了后穴被撑开的疼痛，你哑着嗓子求饶，可是没有人放过你，已经完全进入的Dean在背后扯着你的头发，Sam掐着你的腰，两人的肉刃隔着一层薄薄的薄膜相互摩擦着，你的腿根酸软，几乎跪不住，全靠两个男人支撑着你的身体。  
你不知道是不是每一对兄弟在床上都有这样的默契，只要一个眼神或是一个动作就同步改变的步调和频率生生把你几次拉到了情欲的顶点，你哭泣着，手指无力的掐着Sam的肩膀，先是你的花穴强烈的收缩着，喷出了大量的淫液，接着是你的后穴毫无规律可言的收缩着，你浑身的每一块肌肉都在战栗，每一丝神经都在传递着超出常规的兴奋，你睁大了眼睛，却只能看见一片金星，你不知道你被操了多久，也不知道这对兄弟先后换过几次姿势来玩弄你，你只知道最后Sam和Dean射进你身体里的时候你已经快要失去意识，再感受到大股的滚烫液体冲进你体内的时候你只是发出了几声微小的哽咽，接着就失去了意识。

 

第二天一早你被隔壁剧烈的摔门声吵醒，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘落在你的身上，你艰难的睁开了眼睛，宿醉带来的头痛和纵欲后的乳酸堆积让你发出了难受的哼声，这声音难以置信的沙哑，你缓慢的转动着头部，眼前是一片结实的胸膛，昨夜的一切回到了你的记忆里，你下意识的收缩着下体，才发现你们三个人肢体交缠着在床上睡了一夜，而你的花穴和后穴还被男人的两根东西塞着，很明显你刚刚的动作似乎刺激了在背后搂着你的Sam，他按着你的腰下意识的挺动了几下，你哑着嗓子去抓他的手臂，却发现埋在你花穴里的性器也跟着涨大了起来。

“不…不要，我真的不行了，Dean、Sam，呜”  
“亲爱的”

Dean的声音带着点刚睡醒的沙哑，他捏了捏你红肿的乳头。

“如果你愿意的话，可以和我们一起走，我想一个你这样的女巫会成为我们最大的帮助，当然出发之前我和Sammy还有时间来喂饱你贪婪地身体。”

“我…我愿意。”

END


End file.
